Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by Winged Peach
Summary: A girl with an unknown background transfers to Hogwarts from Tokyo. The future generation of the original characters make up the cast. Stolen property, mistaken identities, and blackmail ensue. Rating prone to change.
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Josh Groban (DRAT!)

Now the story...

**Chapter One: Saying Good-bye**

Meet Misha. (The camera zooms in on a girl lugging a large brown suitcase into the back of a blue Subaru Forester. She is wearing a pink Josh Groban T-shirt (can be found at the Josh Groban store), a pair of jeans, and an unbuttoned white cardigan.) A seemingly average girl about to take an adventure that a teenager could only dream of.

"OK, Auntie. I've got everything!"

"Are you sure? Everything? All your supplies, books, clothes...Harry?"

"Harry? Of course, he's right here..." Misha dug through a black and red duffle bag. She gasped. "Oh no! I left him in my room!" She ran back into the house and upstairs to her room. She entered the room and found what she was looking for. On her bed was a teddy bear. It was bronze colored and had fuzz a centimeter long, long enough that you couldn't see his dark brown eyes; his beige snout sported a black nose. Around where his neck was supposed to be, there was a blue plaid ribbon, tied in a charming bow.

"I found you," Misha said as she hugged the bear close. It covered her entire upper body. She ran downstairs and out the door. When she entered the driveway, she found her Auntie already seated in the driver's seat. Opening the trunk, Misha put Harry in the duffel bag, making sure that his head popped out. Misha closed the trunk and got into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe that you were good enough to get transferred to England!" said Auntie with glee.

"I can't believe it either! I'm soo happy, but I'm going to miss Chiharu and all my friends," Misha said a little dolefully.

"I'll miss you, too, you know. Hey, why don't we go pick up Chiharu and have her come to the airport with us?" suggested Auntie. Misha agreed. They stopped at a nearby reststop and got into a bathroom together.

"We want this to be quick so no one will think it suspicious," said Auntie as she reached over and flushed the toilet. With the deafening roar of the water being sucked into a dark tunnel, Auntie took out her wand and apparated into the threshold of the Kitabashi home. Chiharu was surprised to see them as they popped right in front of her, as she was about to step down to get her shoes on.

"Misha-chan! Desai-san! What are you doing here?" exclaimed a very puzzled Chiharu.

"We were on our way to the airport to send Misha-chan of to her new school, and were wondering if you wanted to come," replied Auntie.

"Of course! I was just on my way out," said Chiharu as she put on her shoes. She came close and Auntie put and arm around both and apparated right back to the stall they had left. Chiharu was surprised when they ended up crammed inside a bathroom stall.

"Auntie insists on going the muggle way," said Misha to answer Chiharu's unspoken question. They left the stall and went to the car. Chiharu and Misha sat in the back. After they left the rest stop, the ladies got into an animated conversation on what Misha's new school would be like; what kind of houses they had, what rivalries, friendships.

"I found a book on Hogwarts," Misha said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached into the back and pulled out a book. "It's called Hogwarts: A History. All the first-years there have to read. I figured I should catch up."

"Is it anything like The Not So Long History of the Tokyo School of Magic?" queried Chiharu.

"Exactly like it," said Misha, "Only longer, much longer. It seems the school was founded in 1231. And unlike TSM it's _above _ground!"

"Wow, what a feat! I wonder how they do it, probably with a few concealment and remembrance spells. But then again, it shouldn't be that hard, considering the vast English countryside."

After about an hour stuck in traffic, they finally arrived at Tokyo Narita International Airport. After a few laborious check-ins, baggage checks, and security guards, it was finally time to say good-bye.

"Did you take all the presents everyone gave you?" asked Chiharu on the verge of tears.

"Yeah...yeah, I think I did...," replied Misha, her voice cracking.

"The picture, too?" Now they both were crying. Silent tears slowly fell down their cheeks.

"Yeah. I won't forget you Chiharu," Misha said and she and Chiharu pulled into a hug, "Ever..." she whispered.

"Oh," said Chiharu and pulled a small parcel, gift wrapped in paper printed with light pink cherry blossoms. "One last present," she said and handed it to Misha. Misha glanced at Chiharu and slowly opened the package. Inside was a personalized stationary set. As pink as the flowers on the paper. "So we can write," she said. Misha laughed through her tears.

"Oh, I will," she said. Then with one last hug for Auntie and Chiharu. She walked toward Gate 94 with her carry-on luggage. Her duffel bag, with Harry.

Ha HA! (Triumphant laughter ensues) CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!

Yes! Reviews of all kinds accepted. Flame me if you want. I shall label it constructive criticism and use it for future references.

You have the right to remain silent. I hope you know that.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

After a 12 hour non-stop flight from Tokyo to Heathrow Airport on All Nippon Airways with a $4000 First Class ticket, Misha was exhausted, not to mention sleepy from the jet-lag. She got all her luggage, all eight cases, and hailed a taxi. She took the taxi to the nearest 3-star hotel and ordered a room. After ordering the valet to bring the luggage up to her room, she flopped into bed and slept.

The next day, Misha got up at noon, still a bit groggy. She decided to take a shower and change her look. Knowing that London was a dangerous place, prone to crime, she decided to play it safe and look like a boy. She wore cargo shorts and a t-shirt with a red dragon on it. It _was_ a girl's shirt so it ended up showing off her umm...chest.

"This won't do at all," she said to herself and put on a plain grey sweatshirt. She changed her hair (with a spell) so it was short and stuck out in tufts. And with another spell, turned it purple and orange. "Perfect," she said triumphantly. She took out her wallet and put it in her pocket, then she took out a cell phone. Now you're wondering, 'Why on earth does a witch need a cell phone?' or something along those lines. (I'll tell you, just keep reading.)

When she walked out the door, she spotted the valet that took her bags up the other day. He said, "May I help you, sir?" when she walked up to him.

"Yes," she said, trying not to let any accent hinder her speech, "Could you hail me a cab, please?" she asked.

"My pleasure," he said, and did so. When the cab came, the valet opened the door and got in. She tossed him a pound and he closed the door.

"Where to, sir?" said the cabbie.

"Somewhere," Misha said, "Just drive until I tell you to stop."

"Righto!" and off they went. When they were somewhere in the middle of London, Misha said, "Stop."

"That'll be five quid," the cabbie said. Misha handed him the money and got out. She looked around. She had ended up in a bustling part of London, with a couple of pubs and some stores. She took out her cell phone. It wasn't really a cell; it was a magic locating device. She pressed the people button causing a radar appeared on the screen. The closet dot was a blonde man, standing outside a pub. He looked to be in his early 40s and had a jovial smile on his face. She pocketed the cell and went and stood next to him, trying to be inconspicuous. She looked around warily and tugged on his arm. He looked down surprised to see a teenage boy standing next to him.

"Uh, yes?" he asked suspiciously. Misha looked at him and put her finger up, motioning him to come closer. He did.

"Do you know how I can get to Gringotts?" she said softly near his ear. The man seemed slightly surprised at the question but replied, smiling, "As a matter of fact, I do. Would you like me to show you?" Misha smiled her best boy smile and nodded.

'_That guy is pretty handsome_,' she said to herself as she followed him down streets and around corners. '_What am I thinking! This is a complete stranger we're talking about, Misha!_'

"We're here," said the incredibly nice stranger-who-was-cute-and-also-a-wizard. Misha was puzzled. They were standing in front of a door that blended into the wall it was on.

"Where _is_ here?" asked Misha.

"The Leaky Cauldron," replied the man. He turned the knob an opened the door onto a busy looking pub filled with witches and wizards of all types. Misha stared in awe, back in Japan all the pubs would be retro and everyone would be dressed in the newest fashions, but here it was like a trip back in time. As she walked in, she wondered whether Hogwarts would be like this as well.

The blonde man walked straight across the room and out the back door. Misha followed expectantly. When they got outside, they reached a brick wall. Misha was confused yet again.

"Now watch this, boy," said the man. He took out his wand and touched a brick on the wall. The bricks started rearranging themselves and suddenly there was a gateway into a busy street, still far back in time! Misha was amazed and thrilled at this site.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. See the big white building down that way. That's Gringotts," informed the blonde man. Misha turned around to say 'Thank you' but the man had disappeared back into the Leaky Cauldron. She turned back to 'Diagon Alley' and started walking down the street, taking in all the sights and smells

It was a crowded street. Students were everywhere last minute shopping before they had to ride the train tomorrow. After going to Gringotts and getting some money transferred into an account here, Misha dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. She still wondered how they had gotten a letter to the other side of the globe in just one day. She unfolded the parchment to see the list of supplies. Most of them had been checked off, but she still needed to get a pet and a robe.

'A robe? Don't they wear uniforms in this school? But then again, this will give me an opportunity to show of my stylin' self!' Misha thought as she walked down the street, still staring at the parchment. This situation was the cause of the next thing to happen.

As I said, Misha was walking, absorbed in her list, when she bumped into someone. She fell back onto her butt, legs sprawling.

"Watch where you're goin', weirdo!" said a boy, about her age, who was standing above her. He seemed a bit taller that she was. He had black hair, that looked unruly, but sexy, and dark brown eyes, almost black. Misha got up and was about to pull out her wand and hex him to oblivion, when a women, probably his mother, came up and pulled him close.

"Now, don't talk to strangers, Daniel. You never know what they'll do to you," she said as she glared Misha's way. Misha glared back, not at the mother, but at the boy, who had turned back to look at her. She turned and continued down her way. Her first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Inside the shop, she saw Madam Malkin fitting a blonde girl, about her age. Her hair was amazingly blonde, like bleached blonde. She had steely gray eyes that bore into her.

"I'll be right with you, dearie!" said Madam Malkin. "There that's done," said Madam Malkin to the girl.

"Hmm," the girl replied, "It's adequate, put it on Father's tab." The girl said this and pulled of the robe. She tossed it to Madam M. and stalked out the door saying, "Wrap it up. I'll have it picked up later." And with that, she was gone.

"The nerve of those people," the Madam murmured to herself. She dropped the robe on the counter. "Now, how can I help you?" she asked Misha.

"Um, I have a pre-ordered Hogwarts robe? Desai, Misha?" said Misha a bit shyly.

"Of course, it's in the back. I'll just go and get it," said the Madam and walked into the backroom. When she came back, she seemed a little worried. "There must have been a mistake," she said. "I seem to have a girl's uniform for you."

"Madam Malkin, I am a girl!" Misha said. Then she remembered, she looked like a boy. "How about I try it on and show you?" she suggested and took of her jacket.

"I was just about to suggest it myself," Madam said as Misha took off her jacket, "It seems this robe might fit you after all."

After getting herself a set of perfect fitting robes, she went across the street to Ollivander's Wand Shop. She was thinking of trading the wand she had now for a new one. As she entered the shop, she saw a shy looking first year leaving the shop with his parents.

"Good-bye! Enjoy your new wand!" said the old man behind the counter. He was obviously Mr. Ollivander. "Now how can help you, young one?"

"I was wondering if this was the perfect wand for me," said Misha as she placed her wand on the counter.

"Hmm," Said Mr. Ollivander as he examined the wand. "I don't think I sold this one. Why don't you just give it a wave," he said and handed the wand back to Misha.

"Just a wave?" asked Misha. "No spells?"

"Yes, one wave. You know, 'Swish and Flick'"

"OK," she waved the wand at a vase of roses on a table. All the roses' petals fell off.

"OK, then that is definitely not the best wand for you. Try this," he said and handed her another wand. She waved and suddenly fireworks burst everywhere around the room. No sound, just brilliant designs of color blooming and fading away.

"Amazing," said Mr. Ollivander.

"What? What's amazing?" asked Misha. "Does that mean that this is my perfect wand?" she said pointing to the fireworks with her new wand, causing even more fireworks to generate.

"Yes. Yes, it does. I've tried to sell that wand for the past 50 years. The most successful witches and wizards of our time have tried it. And all failed. Even the great Harry Potter tried it."

Misha looked at her new wand. Dragon heartstring, Cedar 13 inches, Ollivander had said. She waved it around again. The fireworks started up. A few people turned their heads to look at the sight. Some shook their heads at the foolishness of this generation. Misha kept walking, a happy smile on her face. She decided to head to the Eelop's Owl Emporium and buy an owl as a pet. When she got inside, one owl immediately caught her eye. It was a beautiful Barn Owl. It was a golden brown color and his eyes were gorgeous, but with every good thing comes a bad thing. The person, who had knocked her over earlier that day, was also eyeing the owl with desire. She walked up to the owl just as a sales person was coming to ask the boy if he needed help.

"May I help you, sir?" the sale person asked.

"How much for this owl?" both Misha and the boy said at the same time. The boy turned and glared at her, she glared back.

"Well," said the flustered looking S.P., "It's only 16 galleons and 2 sickles, but..."

"Good, I'll take it!" said the boy.

"No! I want it," Misha said, "I'll give you 20 galleons!"

"25!" the boy yelled.

"30!" retorted Misha.

"35!"

"45!"

"60!"

"No way are you going that far, young man." It was the boy's mother.

"Aww, but Mum! I want it," whined the boy.

"No buts!" said the mother. "I got you a perfectly good snowy owl, just like your father's. Now come along." The boy left with his mother, but still turned to glare holes into Misha. Misha returned the gesture by sticking out her tongue. She turned back to the sales person.

"Now, about that owl, 16 g and 2, right?"

"Nope. 60 galleons," said the sales person with an exceptional grin on his face.

After buying her new owl and grabbing a milkshake, she started to head towards the Leaky Cauldron. When she was inside, she hit upon the dilemma of carrying an owl through the streets of London into her hotel room. She wondered if there was a wizarding hotel nearby. She walked up to the bar and hailed the bartender.

"'Ow can I 'elp you, sir?" said the grizzled man.

"I was wondering if there was a place where I could stay the night," said Misha.

"Why you can stay 'ere, if ya wants to!" said the man. "We still got a couple of rooms available before the train leaves tomorrow," he said with a wink.

"Riiigght, I'll take a room then. Oh, and could you put these in the room. I'll be back with the rest of my things." With that, Misha left the tavern, hailed a cab at the corner, and went back to the hotel.

Later, after getting all the luggage from the hotel, paying for a night, and getting situated into her new room and new surroundings, she was so confused about the time her mind said and the time the sun said, and after a full afternoon of shopping, and...and _that boy!_ She didn't know why but she couldn't get his face out of her head! With thoughts of the boy in her head, she fell asleep.

_Daniel? Is that his name?_

Chappie 2 is over and through!

Criticism is accepted but don't say bad things. X that, say bad things, I want to know what you think.

Another hard day's work. I'm tired now, I think I'll take a shower and go to bed.

I have no life...


End file.
